The Beginning
by Cainara
Summary: How It All Begins


Cainara  
  
"DIE CREATURE AND GO BACK TO THE PITT OF WHICH YOU CAME!" screamed Cainara as she slams the end of her scepter into the ground as the demon that was in front of her became nothing more than a mere block of ice. Turning around Cainara can see the fires burning down everything it touches. Cainara throws her scepter into the air and in a flash it begins to snow. The snow hits the fire and turns into water, which puts out the fire. The bigger fires just can't burn with everything so wet, so they die out. Looking around for her mother and father Cainara runs into the temple and pushes the doors open. There she finds them, dead. Slaughtered by one of the demons. In a furious rage Cainara screams out and runs through the village zapping every demon she sees to ice. Others are not so lucky when Cainara in a killing spree thrives the end of her scepter through the demons. After they fall Cainara rips out her scepter and kicks them one last time before slaying the next. This continues for hours until at last the demons start to run away. Tired and exhausted Cainara doesn't even bother with them. But sends out a blizzard their way so just maybe they will freeze to death. Looking around at the piles of ruble that used to buildings. Cainara drops to her knees and grieves for her mother and father. In the middle of her sadness she feels a warm hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see that about 20 women, men, and children survived. Glad to see them all she gets up and hugs one of the women, then they all crowd together into a big bear hug. After the moment passed Cainara got on top of a table and shouted to the small crowd, "Fellow Wenthais. It is not safe to be here. Reinforcements might be on their way. Our army has been destroyed. Our only hope is a near by town called Takhanah. It is south through the mountains but no need to worry. Kamo has gone to north town of Metan. And has said he saw demons. The demons would not expect us to go south. I on the other hand am not fit to lead you. I will go west to our allies the Neka, to see if they can give us aid. If they can, I will return to you in 3 days. If those 3 days are up, don't expect me to come back. I do want to be followed and have you at risk and be killed because of me. Wase shall lead you to safety." Cainara puts her hand onto Wase's shoulder and says "Lead them to safety and Moro is bound to give you an element for you have been very good in following the way of the Wenthai ever since you were a small boy. Make me proud." Wase nods, to frighten to speak. Cainara turns to see Kamo waiting to be mounted. Kicking the dirt over and over in an inpatient matter. "Are you ready?" asks Cainara, also asking herself because she was not. **Kamo nods** "Then lets go" Cainara says while mounting Kamo and running off into the woods off to find the Neka.  
  
.:* 1 Day has passed*:.  
  
Walking beside Kamo Cainara 'sighs' and continues walking. They both miss the hanging bodies 20ft away from them. Walking closer Cainara and Kamo both see the entrance to Neka. They both perk up from their drossiness and run up to the gate. Only to find the town burned to the ground. Cainara and Kamo both walk through the ruble that was once a town. Searching for survivors Cainara and Kamo don't find anything living expect for the surrounding trees. The demons already got to the town. Suddenly Kamo's ears perk up. Kamo pushes Cainara up on his back and runs into the shelter of the trees. Both silent as mice wait and listen. After a few moments 2 dark and hideous looking creatures appear. "I thought I heard something", said one of them. "The other looks around and finds nothing. "There's no one here", it said. They both go off towards the east side of the town. Cainara//That must mean that the army campsite is towards the east. We'd better go west.//  
  
.:*All 3 days have passes*:.  
  
Riding along the dirt road Cainara and Kamo both worried for the other Wenthais. Kamo stops and Cainara startled by the sudden stop looks up to a fork in the road. One leads to another town that you could just barely see. The other leads into a forest. Cainara//Well might as well go into the forest. Demons have probably already gotten that town//. Looking for closely she realizes the smoke above the town. Cainara//Yea I was right//. Riding through the forest Kamo and Cainara keep any eye out for anything that looks suspicious or editable. Cainara and Kamo haven't eating for days but remembering all that has happened over the last few days made their appetite disappear. Suddenly Kamo cries out and runs at lighting speed. Towards to what appears as, a tree house?  
  
Ok well that's the beginning story for Cainara. If you want the rest of the story go to A New Tale. It's not done but that's ok. 


End file.
